Vacaciones
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Un dia de descanso a losjovenes Children


VACACIONES  
  
Originalmente este fic fue escrito por Rod M rpm@thekeep.org y pueden encontrarlo, junto a muchos otros fics de evangelion en mi pagina http://www.geocities.com/srengel2400  
  
  
  
Las vacaciones eran pocas y distanciadas para los pilotos de Eva.  
  
  
  
Realmente, la palabra pocas sería una exageración muy generosa.  
  
  
  
Esta vacación, por ejemplo, era sólo su segunda.  
  
  
  
Ellos eligieron un lugar bastante agradable para eso.  
  
  
  
El lugar estaba, por helicóptero, a sólo 10 minutos de los cuarteles generales   
  
del NERV, sólo en el caso de que ellos fueran necesitados. Donde fuera que un   
  
piloto de Eva fuese, nunca podía estar muy lejos de los cuarteles generales del   
  
NERV.  
  
  
  
Los árboles estaban por doquier, creando un mar de hojas verdes balanceándose en   
  
el viento. Había unas ruinas de un antiguo templo Shinto, desatendido por   
  
probablemente un par de décadas. Desde allí se podía ver un gran lago, tan claro   
  
como el viento y tan profundo como el espacio. El sol brillaba sobre todo eso,   
  
creando una gran escena que podría traer una lágrima a cualquier ojo de artista.  
  
  
  
Asuka lo odiaba.  
  
  
  
"Aaah, ¡no hay nada que hacer aquí!" Se quejó.  
  
  
  
Shinji, sentado en la manta de picnic que ellos habían puesto bajo un árbol del   
  
lago, sabiamente permaneció en silencio y sorbió su té. Al contrario de ella, a   
  
él le agradaba la serenidad, la paz y el silencio.  
  
  
  
"¿De quién fue la idea de traernos aquí?" Se quejó Asuka. "Desearía que al menos   
  
le hubiéramos propuesto a Hikari a venir con nosotros."  
  
  
  
Shinji, por otra parte, deseó haber traído sus audífonos.  
  
  
  
Faltando eso, él sólo admiró la maravillosa y gran vista del lago y trató lo   
  
mejor que pudo de ignorar a Asuka.  
  
  
  
"¡Hey! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!"  
  
  
  
Eso era una tarea imposible.  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué tienes que estarte quejando tanto todo el tiempo?" Gimió Shinji. "Es   
  
un hermoso lugar, ¿no puedes apreciarlo?"  
  
  
  
"¿Qué?, ¿Te refieres a sentarse allí como un idiota y tomar té todo el día?"   
  
Dijo Asuka.  
  
  
  
Shinji se encogió de hombros, se volteó, y murmuró, "Yo sólo no entiendo cuál es   
  
tu problema."  
  
  
  
"Feh. Como si un idiota como tú pudiera entender." Ella se fue en dirección al   
  
lago, donde Rei estaba sentada.  
  
  
  
Ella no sabía por qué se molestó. Era mejor que estar sola, ciertamente.  
  
  
  
"¡Hey Chica Maravilla! ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Asuka.  
  
  
  
Rei se tomó un momento para ver a Asuka inexpresivamente. "Mirando al agua,"   
  
dijo ella.  
  
  
  
Asuka frunció el ceño de nuevo. "¿No encuentras eso aburrido?" Preguntó ella.  
  
  
  
"No," dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
Ellas permanecieron en silencio.  
  
  
  
Por supuesto, con Asuka esto no duraría por siempre.  
  
  
  
"Genial," ella masculló. "Atrapada con la Chica Maravilla y su compañero chico   
  
tonto." Asuka caminó unos pocos pasos, tomó una pequeña cantidad de piedras, y   
  
comenzó a lanzarlas al agua.  
  
  
  
TOSS-skip-skip-skip-plop.  
  
  
  
Ah, todavía tenía el toque.  
  
  
  
Asuka continuó lanzando piedra por piedra, entonces tuvo el incómodo sentimiento   
  
de que estaba siendo observada.  
  
  
  
Su sospecha fue comprobada. Rei estaba, aunque algo pasivamente, mirándola.  
  
  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a nadie lanzar piedras al agua?" Preguntó Asuka.  
  
  
  
Rei sacudió su cabeza.  
  
  
  
"Es fácil. Tomas una piedra, aplastada como ésta, y las lanzas justo así," dijo   
  
Asuka. Ella lanzó la piedra.  
  
  
  
TOSS-skip-skip-skip-skip-plop.  
  
  
  
Rei tomó una piedra silenciosamente, la miró cuidadosamente, y observó al lago.  
  
  
  
TOSS-skip-plop.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes," dijo Asuka arrogantemente, "toma tiempo aprender a   
  
hacerlo bien."  
  
  
  
TOSS-skip-plop.  
  
  
  
"Lo lograrás tarde o temprano," dijo Asuka de una manera no exactamente   
  
confortable.  
  
  
  
TOSS-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-plop.  
  
  
  
Los ojos de Asuka se estrecharon en una expresión de rabia. "Exhibicionista."  
  
  
  
Rei pareció dar una pequeña muestra de desagrado, entonces volvió a mirar el   
  
agua.  
  
  
  
"No me digas que tú realmente disfrutas con sólo mirar al agua," dijo Asuka.  
  
  
  
"No, no realmente," dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
"¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no haces algo más?!" Gritó Asuka.  
  
  
  
"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Rei.  
  
  
  
"No sé... ¡algo que te haga sonreír!"  
  
  
  
"¿Sonreír?" Preguntó Rei.  
  
  
  
"¡Sí, sonreír!" Dijo Asuka. "¡Cantar! ¡Bailar! ¡Jugar! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Cualquier   
  
cosa en vez de sólo sentarte allí como una roca! ¿Nada te hace sonreír?"  
  
  
  
Rei pensó sobre esto por un momento. "El comandante Ikari."  
  
  
  
Asuka suspiró. "Sí, es cierto, tú eres la pequeña chica favorita del   
  
comandante."  
  
  
  
"Y Shinji," dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
Esta pequeña revelación descarriló el tren de pensamiento de Asuka.  
  
  
  
"Shinji... ¿ÉL te hace sonreír?" Preguntó Asuka incrédula.  
  
  
  
Rei miró brevemente al árbol donde Shinji estaba todavía descansando. Asuka miró   
  
con ella.  
  
  
  
"Sí, Shinji," dijo Rei desanimada, mostrando ninguna emoción en absoluto.  
  
  
  
"Oh-oh, entonces ustedes dos SON una pareja después de todo," dijo Asuka   
  
sugestivamente.  
  
  
  
"No, no somos," dijo Rei, aún inexpresiva.  
  
  
  
"¿Entonces qué hizo él para hacerte sonreír?" Preguntó Asuka.  
  
  
  
Rei simplemente miró a Asuka a los ojos, y dijo, "él me pidió."  
  
  
  
Asuka parpadeó, sin comprender. "¿Él te pidió? ¿Te pidió _qué_?"  
  
  
  
"Él me pidió que sonriera."  
  
  
  
"Okeeeeey, correcto." Asuka subió sus manos con frustración. Parecía que la   
  
Chica Maravilla realmente era un robot sin emociones después de todo.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, de vuelta al árbol, Shinji se estaba sintiendo un poco   
  
paranoico. Primero él estaba preocupado porque Asuka estaba molestando a Rei.   
  
Entonces ellas comenzaron a lanzar piedras juntas, lo que Shinji notó que era   
  
algo muy extraño. Entonces Asuka parecía molestarse y empezó a hacer señas   
  
furiosas de nuevo, pero entonces ellas comenzaron a hablar.  
  
  
  
Y entonces ellas estaban mirándolo y hablando.  
  
  
  
Eso era suficiente para hacer a un niño sentirse paranoico.  
  
  
  
Sólo para averiguar de qué hablaban, Shinji se levantó y fue donde ellas.  
  
  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él.  
  
  
  
La sonrisa de Asuka no era del tipo amistoso. De hecho, le recordó demasiado a   
  
algunos carnívoros.  
  
  
  
"Entonces," dijo ella para molestar, "¿le pediste a Rei que sonriera para ti?   
  
Qué dulce."  
  
  
  
Shinji, siendo quien era, sólo balbuceó incoherentemente y se sonrojó.  
  
  
  
"¿Trataste de besarla cuando estaba dormida también?" Preguntó Asuka.  
  
  
  
"¡N-no! ¡No seas ridícula!"  
  
  
  
"Seguro, pervertido." Asuka se sentía mucho mejor. Hacer que Shinji fuera su   
  
marioneta tendía a hacer eso por ella. Ociosamente, ella tomó una piedra y la   
  
lanzó al agua.  
  
  
  
Skip-skip-skip-skip-splash.  
  
  
  
Rei la siguió.  
  
  
  
Skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-splash.  
  
  
  
Asuka suspiró.  
  
  
  
Siendo más un seguidor que un líder, Shinji tomó una piedra y la lanzó lo mejor   
  
que pudo.  
  
  
  
-Splash-.  
  
  
  
Rei parpadeó y Asuka se rió. Shinji sólo quería esconderse en algún lado. Él   
  
realmente perdió su papel principal.  
  
  
  
Asuka disfrutó el momento de la humillación de Shinji, entonces frunció el ceño   
  
cuando pasó la diversión del momento. De vuelta a la escena 1, sin nada que   
  
hacer.   
  
  
  
Al mismo tiempo, posiblemente por coincidencia, o tal vez su entrenamiento de   
  
sincronización, ellos se echaron en la grama.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Shinji," dijo Asuka.  
  
  
  
"¿Hm?"  
  
  
  
"¿Haces algo por mí?"  
  
  
  
"Um... seguro," dijo Shinji nerviosamente.  
  
  
  
"¿Sonríes para mí?"  
  
  
  
Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron ligeramente, y se volteó a mirar a Asuka. Ella   
  
encontró su mirada fija y no se sobresaltó.  
  
  
  
Entonces ella comenzó a reírse.  
  
  
  
"¡AHAHAHAAA! ¡Oh-oh! '¿Sonríes para mí?' ¡AHAHAHAAAA!"  
  
  
  
Shinji se encogió de hombros y se volteó. "Yo no veo qué es tan gracioso," gruñó   
  
él.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Shinji, tú como que me agradas," dijo Asuka caprichosamente.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh," dijo Shinji sarcásticamente.  
  
  
  
"Si por nada más, que lo divertido que eres," continuó Asuka, todavía riéndose.  
  
  
  
Una vez más hubo silencio en el grupo, de no ser por el sonido de las olas del   
  
lago, o una risa ocasional de Asuka.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chica Maravilla," dijo Asuka, todavía recostada en la grama, "Nunca oí tus   
  
razones para ser una piloto de EVA."  
  
  
  
"Es mi vínculo," dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
"Tu vínculo..." dijo Asuka.  
  
  
  
"Mi vínculo a las otras personas."  
  
  
  
Asuka parpadeó. "¿Otras personas? ¿Qué otras personas?"  
  
  
  
"Todos," replicó Rei.  
  
  
  
Asuka tomó un respiro profundo. "Quienquiera que elijan para el cuarto niño, por   
  
favor déjenles elegir uno normal."  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué tienes que ser mala todo el tiempo, Asuka?" Se quejó Shinji.  
  
  
  
"¿Qué? Todo lo que trato de hacer es familiarizarme con mis compañeros pilotos,"   
  
dijo Asuka.  
  
  
  
"Podrías ser más agradable sobre eso," sugirió humildemente Shinji.  
  
  
  
"¿Estás diciendo que soy ruda?" Preguntó Asuka.  
  
  
  
"Exacto."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chica Maravilla, ¿soy ruda?" Preguntó Asuka.  
  
  
  
Rei pensó sobre esto por un momento. "No sabría."  
  
  
  
Shinji miró desilusionado a esa respuesta, mientras Asuka volvía a sonreír.  
  
  
  
Ellos permanecieron allí, en perfecta simetría y silencio, formando una singular   
  
estrella de tres puntas en la grama, no particularmente disfrutando de las   
  
cosas, no realmente odiando las cosas, sólo _estando_ allí.  
  
  
  
Eso no duró.  
  
  
  
"Esta cosa del contacto con la naturaleza no es tan mala como creía que sería,"   
  
masculló Asuka. "Es como... relajante después de un rato."  
  
  
  
"La naturaleza es el arte de Dios," dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
Shinji y Asuka la vieron por un momento.  
  
  
  
"Yo... ah... creo que es," dijo Shinji.  
  
  
  
"Sí, algo como eso," dijo Asuka. "Agradable para alejarnos de nuestras vidas por   
  
un momento."  
  
  
  
"Realidad y vida no son lo mismo," dijo Rei calmadamente.  
  
  
  
Asuka frunció el ceño. Ella no estaba segura, pero ella tenía el incómodo   
  
sentimiento de que le estaban dejando atrás. Tenía que haber alguna venganza.  
  
  
  
"La vida es un viaje, no un destino," dijo finalmente. Listo. Eso igualó las   
  
cosas.  
  
  
  
Shinji tenía un molesto sentimiento de que algo estaba pasando. Rei y Asuka   
  
estaban volviéndose filosóficas de repente.  
  
  
  
"Hey," dijo Asuka, llamando a Shinji con su pie.  
  
  
  
"¿Hm?" Él tenía un mal presentimiento. Donde fuese que Asuka estuviera envuelta,   
  
algo humillante iba a suceder.  
  
  
  
"Tu turno," dijo Asuka.  
  
  
  
"¿Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Ya dije, es tu turno," dijo Asuka.  
  
  
  
"¿Mi turno para qué?" Preguntó Shinji, genuinamente confundido.  
  
  
  
"Di algo profundo," dijo Asuka. "La chica filosofía ya fue, como yo lo hice. Es   
  
tu turno."  
  
  
  
"¿Desde cuándo empezamos esto?" Preguntó Shinji. Él miró a Rei por un signo de   
  
algo, nada. Ella sólo lo miró y se encogió de hombros.  
  
  
  
"Vamos, deja de evadirme," dijo Asuka, "¿o eres incapaz de tener un pensamiento   
  
profundo?"  
  
  
  
"¡Okay, okay, dame un minuto!" Dijo Shinji. Él pensó brevemente en la escuela,   
  
en figuras históricas, en unos pocos juegos e historias que leyó.  
  
  
  
Las cosas se veían en blanco.  
  
  
  
Él tenía que formarlo.  
  
  
  
¿Qué difícil, se preguntó, podría ser? Rei lo hace todo el tiempo.  
  
  
  
"Yo..."  
  
  
  
De repente, tres llamadas de celular salieron. Al mismo tiempo, un rayo blanco   
  
resplandeció a través del cielo.  
  
  
  
"Salvado por la campana," dijo Shinji.  
  
  
  
"Un ángel," dijo Rei. Ella miró el rayo blanco volando sobre Tokio-3, frunciendo   
  
el ceño.  
  
  
  
"No olvido esto," dijo Asuka. "¡Tu turno la próxima! ¡Vamos, es hora del   
  
espectáculo!"  
  
  
  
Un helicóptero descendió en un claro cercano, levantando hojas y polvo en un   
  
torbellino, desarreglando el bosque. Tres niños entraron al centro de los   
  
vientos turbulentos y entonces estaban lejos en el cielo.  
  
  
  
Sus voces podían ser oídas, aunque, desapareciendo en el viento.  
  
  
  
"Um... ¿cada día es un camino sinuoso?"  
  
  
  
"Oh por favor, ¡has algo mejor que ÉSO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN................... 


End file.
